


You Lost Me

by JasnNCarly



Category: One Life to Live
Genre: Angst, F/M, Ficlet, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-16
Updated: 2010-10-16
Packaged: 2019-06-13 01:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15353655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Starr can no longer ignore Cole's betrayals.





	You Lost Me

**You Lost Me**

  
The clothes piled into her duffle bag, despite his pleas in the background; her body in motion without any input from her heart at all.  
  
Cole took a hold of her biceps, ceasing her actions, and forced her to stare into his eyes, “Tell me you don’t love me, Starr.”  
  
“You know I can’t.”  
  
“Then this can be fixed.”  
  
“No…no it can’t.”  
  
“Don’t let her do this. Don’t let Hannah destroy everything we’ve ever had.”  
  
The mention of the enemy’s name caused her to push him back, “This was destroyed a long time ago! It’s over, Cole!”  
  
He fought on, despite the rage registering within the depths of her glare, “I love you. I love our family. You and Hope are all that matters to me.”  
  
“Do you think we ended before Langston and Markko?” The question stunned him into silence, allowing her to pack her things and ramble on, “Because it’s broken. This—everything between us—done. I’d love to blame it on Hannah, but all she was point a lot on the many cracks in our relationship. Granted, she stomped on them until we completely collapsed.”  
  
“And James? He has nothing to do with this sudden stand?”  
  
Starr stopped in her tracks; a scream erupted from her belly, “Stop blaming everyone else but us! WE DID THIS!”  
  
There was a pause between them; both tried to decide when they had lost their focus – lost everything they had spent so much time and energy fighting for.  
  
Starr zipped up her bag, stomping past him and into the living room with his footsteps not far behind.  
  
“I don’t wanna lose you, Starr. You’re the only… there’s no one but you for me.”  
  
His words crushed her, eyelids heavy against the mist in her eyes and sending the rivers down her cheeks. The love of her life, the father of her child still pleaded for her – still wanted her.   
  
Yet she could not ignore the history of recent months, the actions which directly contradicted words spoken between them.  
  
When his arms embraced her upper body, his quivering voice brushed a warm breath against her ear, “Please, don’t walk out that door.”  
  
Starr could no longer remain composure, caving into herself with sobs escaping her pinched lips. Falling into his hold, they sunk into the floor – Cole clung to her as she clung to her bag.  
  
 _{I feel like our world's been infected  
And somehow you left me neglected  
We've found our lives been changed  
Babe, you lost me}_  
  
They were frozen, time passed without regard for their problems, as he held her tight against his chest.  
  
But her eyes, whenever open, held onto the sight of the door.   
  
When his embrace began to loosen around her, her breath became even. Starr pushed his hands away, a wounded moan leaving her as he tried to prevent her from doing so, “I can’t be with you anymore. Because I refuse to hate you and, if I stay, that’s what’s gonna happen.”  
  
It took all logic and reason to usher Starr’s stride out the door, denying her heart as it remained in the palm of Cole’s hands.  
  
 __ **Song Credit: "You Lost Me" - Christina Aguilera**


End file.
